


Gummy Worms

by babybrotherdean



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybrotherdean/pseuds/babybrotherdean
Summary: Jensen makes a small sound of disapproval as he leans in close, trying to get a better look. “How’d you even manage this?”





	Gummy Worms

**Author's Note:**

> I'm awful at titles. Smh.
> 
> For an anonymous prompt: "Hey! For the fic requests, I was wondering if you could do J2 where one of them gets hurt on set doing a stunt or something and then fluff + the other taking care of him ensues? Only if you want, I love your writing so much <3"
> 
> Mostly just guys being dudes with some allusions to... other stuff. Set around season two and/or when they were living together.

Jensen makes a small sound of disapproval as he leans in close, trying to get a better look. “How’d you even manage this?” 

Maybe it’s because of all the painkillers he’s taken, but Jared manages to look sheepish when Jensen looks up at him. They’re back at home after an especially long day; Jared went and broke his damn wrist during filming, and they’d had to spend a long few hours in a Canadian hospital to get him patched up. He’s got a proper cast now, left unmarked for the sake of filming (Jared had pouted a bit at that, apparently intent on getting it signed by everybody he knows), and Jensen’s careful as he runs his fingertips over it. “You gotta be more careful.”

“Not like I did it on purpose.” Jared makes a face and sits up further on the couch, getting himself good and comfortable. “Guess this means I can’t play with the prop guns for a while, huh?”

“You’ll be sitting down and getting some damn rest is what.” Jensen huffs slightly, standing from the couch so he can head to the kitchen and grab a beer for himself. Jared probably shouldn’t be drinking when he’s still on his medication. “You want something to eat?”

Jared’s taste buds, as usual, are extremely predictable. “We still got those gummy worms?”

Jensen fetches the candy along with his beer and returns to the living room, plopping down beside his best friend and getting himself comfortable. “One day, you’re gonna wake up with a whole mouthful of cavities, and you won’t be able to eat these anymore.”

Despite the warning, Jared happily grabs the bag with his good hand and tears it open with his teeth before starting to pick out the worms and eat them one by one. “Guess I’d better enjoy it until then, huh?”

Jensen just shakes his head, trying and failing to bite back a fond smile as he grabs for the TV remote and flips it on, starting to surf around for something to watch. “Seriously, though, how’re you feeling? Painkillers still working their magic?”

“Yeah. I’m good.” Jared hums, and when Jensen looks over, he’s paused in his eating to inspect his cast. “Sucks that it’s my right hand. Won’t be able to write for a little while.”

It’s annoying, Jensen thinks, but not the end of the world. “You’ll survive. Or you could always learn to use your left.”

Jared huffs at that. “Nah. Way too much work.” He pauses, then, a thoughtful look shifting into something more mischievous. “Y’know… there’s other stuff I won’t be able to do, either. Being right-handed and all.”

All it takes is a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows for Jensen to understand exactly what Jared is alluding to, and he snorts out a laugh, elbowing his friend in the ribs. “Like I said, learn to use your left hand. Or find somebody to help you out.”

Jared just grins before flashing him a playful wink and turning his eyes to the TV. “Oh, hey, game’s on. Sweet.”

Jensen rolls his eyes once more as he sets down the remote, cracking open his beer to sit back and watch. His fear and worry have faded somewhat, since Jared still seems to be in good spirits, and if nothing else, he feels a little bit better for that. With all the teasing, he figures they’ll get through this just fine.

And, well, if Jared needs a hand with some of his usual activities while he’s incapacitated… what are friends for, right? 

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
